narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Katsura
the Last Living Katsura or, also known as Princess Katsura to some. Name Meaning: Kasumi means Mist, and Katsura is a type of tree, so her name means Misty Tree. Background Kasumi Katsura is the last living Katsura. She witnessed her clan’s death at a young age, 8, and now has no clan. The man who killed her clan, she has no idea who it is. She saw a brief look at red eyes, but has no clue if she was correct. She was put in the Ninja Academy after being found by Kakashi Hatake at the age of 8. Kakashi has watched her ever since, but she does live in her own house. Kakashi and Kasumi have a close relationship. Kasumi is like a daughter to him. The Third Hokage, Kakashi, and Iruka Umino watch over her. Kasumi and Sasuke Uchiha are tied for highest score in the Academy, thus, every single "Sasuke Fangirl" hates her. Sakura Haruno is probably the one who hates her the most, yet, Sakura and Kasumi have a small relationship. When Kasumi was placed on Team Inia, at the age of 12. Personality Kasumi Katsura is not shy, but not cocky. She's in the middle. She doesn't care about much going on around her, she's distant. Everyone knows she's distant, but she's also loving. That's hard for some to believe, but she is. Kakashi and The Third Hokage are the only ones who have seen her loving side, other than her deceased family. Personality: Distant, but loving. Appearence Kasumi has brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Her ninja outfit changes from time to time, but the one she wears in Part II is a top that covers her chest and part of her shoulders. The shorts go down to mid-thigh, and she has her Kunai Leg Holster on her left leg (She is left and right handed). Kasumi looks much like her mother, Kurai, but she doesn't remember much about her. Her hair is always down, for Part I, and up for Part II. Ablilties Kasumi was tied for first place in the academy, along with Sasuke Uchiha. She passed the Ninja Academy test with flying colors. She is excellent in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, and her Kekkei Genkai helps with the Genjutsu. Her Kekkei Genkai is called Sclara. Kekkei Genkai Kasumi has a Kekkei Genkai. It's called Sclara, and it is unique to her. The Sclara will have a huge effect on the user after usage. When Kasumi uses the Sclara, it makes her light blue eyes turn pink, and it enhances eyesight, lets user read minds, and control enemies. The problem is, when they use it, they blackout, and no one can determine the amount of time until they wake up. Sclara can make the user incapacitated until their chakra levels come back to normal. For Kasumi, when she uses it, it can cause her to permanently remove part of her chakra, and she has to do gain it back, which can take months. Sclara is fairly good, but it takes a toll on the user, and the only user is Kasumi. Status Final Databook: Part I: First is fresh out of the Academy and Second is after training with their Sensei before the Chuunin Exams. Part II: Beginning of II. Part I - Part II - Trivia * Reference Kasumi's Creation Kasumi was created from Crystal's mind. She (I) thought of it when making a Naruto Fanfic, and she will be making a fanfic on her soon. Stay tuned for it! Category:Original Character Category:OC Art